A ubiquitous network and the Internet of things are hybrid networks of multiple types of heterogeneous networks, and there are multiple kinds of heterogeneous network terminals existing in the networks. The heterogeneous network terminals in a surrounding environment can be fully utilized together to download and provide a service for a user, so that network and terminal resources can be fully utilized, the service can be provided for the user better, faster and more conveniently, and a user experience can be enhanced.
In a process of providing a service for a user by virtue of the multiple types of heterogeneous network terminals, it is necessary to select a network and a terminal where the network exists. How to select a proper network and a proper terminal for service content distribution according to a service request under the condition of coexistence of multiple types of heterogeneous networks and terminals thereof is a problem urgently to be solved in a present research on the ubiquitous network and the Internet of things.